Conquer the World
by SumiEvans
Summary: When war breaks out ones again between the dominion countries, she will rule the Nightray Empire to save her dearest. For that simple wish, she shall kill The Will of The Abyss and conquer the world! -The genre Romance is also included!-


**Guten Tag! ****(I'm learning German, YAY!) – Don't worry this IS an English fiction – :-D**

**IMPORTANT NOTE!: I have rated this fic M, but there won't be any adult-themes as we know them. It is rated like this merely because of violence, you can still be 13-14 years and read this, not that I believe all people reading M is above 16. Sure I am not…Caught red handed huh? ;-)**

**If there should be anything like a WARNING I shall let you know :- ) I like smiley's : -D**

**-The chapter is short, so I call it a prologue (actually not the reason, it really is a prologue), and don't worry Elliot will appear very soon, and be there for a looong time, but I think we shall wait I little before Leo appears –**

**IMPORTANT NOTE 2!: FYI this is NOT yaoi or shounen-ai got it! My OC ****character is main role here.**

**If there's ****any questions**** just ask me, kay? :-D **

**Well then – Nyd det! : D (Caught you I'm Dane (It means, Enjoy!)) : -D**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue – <strong>_**The Poltergeist **_

It was a Sunday. A house somewhere out in the forest had been dark for many years. Rumors say, that a phantom boy live in there. If you ever look him in the eye, it would mean a lifetime of misfortune, and if you dared to return to the house you would be killed. But rumors were rumors and not many should be believed. But that was until this Sunday came.

Four middle-aged men were wandering around inside the forest. Two of them were drunk; they both had brown hair. One of them didn't dare to touch the alcohol; he was blond, and the one who just followed them had black hair.

The four men saw a house out in the forest. The two brown haired men didn't remember to have seen it before, but they were drunk so no wonder. The blond remembered the house, and so did the one who followed them, like a fruit fly that wouldn't let go of the rotten banana – That's what the three others called him – A fly.

The four men stopped up and looked at the house. The two drunken men stood just there in daze. Whether they were thinking about something or trying to remember was not to say. The black haired man stopped up and looked because he had a feeling that he had seen it before. But for the blond it was something else. He remembered this house and it scared him. Every time he thought about it, his body would shiver. He wanted to run. He just wanted to get away from here, but his legs wouldn't move. He stood frozen on the spot.

There was no light in the house, it looked pretty old, and ready to collapse. It was the perfect place for a ghost to live. But the funny thing was that the newly bloomed flowers in front of the house, gave it a less creepy appearance.

The blonde remembered that the last time he was here, he had seen a boy walking around picking up branches and watering the flowers. Today he saw the same thing. The boy was picking up branches and watering the flowers.

A little scream escaped the blond's mouth when he saw the boy. He hadn't noticed him before. _A spirit he must be a spirit,_thought the blonde. The boy even looked transparent.

The boy's hair hung down to his nose, and the back hair went all the way to the middle of his back. His hair was wildly, like a cave man or something. It was so black it made him seem more gloomy, or scary for the moment. More scary and more creepy.

One of the drunk went up to the boy and grabbed his arm. The blond had no idea to what he was doing. But he was drunk so…

They boy didn't seem to react, when the drunk turned him around.

"Hey shrimp! I've seen ya before." The man was very drunk and staggered from time to time.

The boy didn't answer. The man couldn´t see the eyes of the boy through the rat-nest of hair. The drunken man's eyes flickered from the boy to the flowers "need 'da a piss."

And casually the man zipped down his pants, and relived himself on the flowers.

_CLANK CLINK_

The sound of steel rang in the ears of the four men. Before anyone knew, the brown haired was lying down on the grass in his own pool of blood. It was like a sword had struck through his chest.

"_How dare you do that in front of my EYES!" roared the boy. "You filthy human!"_

The voice of the boy was like a roar of an animal. It was scary how that little body could contain that big voice. "_You three shall share the same fate!"_His voice showed true anger.

The three men saw a figure behind the boy, and that was the last they saw before they heard the clank of steel. "_You are losing control!" _said a hard cold voice in the boy's head as the sword was struck through the men's' chest's.

Blood was flowing out from their chest and painted the grass red. The four men were all wide-eyed. Did they still breath?

The boy came to his sense and looked around. What a mess he had made.

"_What a mess," _sighed the cold voice in the boys head.

The boy disappeared from his former spot and was now nowhere to be seen.

The four corpses were found several days later hung up in a tree half-naked. It was around that time the rumors were spread around the cities, and people had begun to believe the rumors.

It wasn't only this case that had acquired. As time went, more people had been found either dead or half dead hung up in a tree. And the corpses were always half-naked.

The rumors were known under the name of, _The Poltergeist._

* * *

><p><strong>If there are any typos and mistakes, could you please tell me? I will teach you some Danish, or you will get some of my AWESOME homemade churros :-D OR BOTH! (random comment) <strong>**I feel Spanish...**


End file.
